


Morty at Midnight

by Hopedruid



Series: Family Bonding or Whatever Verse [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Morty's up late. Turns out, so is Rick.





	Morty at Midnight

It was around midnight when Morty heard the banging on his door. He was awake still, which while usual for him before Rick's return to his life had become more unusual since. Usually, when he arrived home from one of their multiversal adventures he would collapse in a heap of post adrenaline exhaustion. Today though had been a quiet day so Morty had decided to catch up on some old Youtube videos and webcomics he had been behind on.

"Morty! Answer the door Morty! This-this is important Morty." A familiar voice said. It was unquestionably Rick. His genius grandfather. Probably the smartest and bravest guy Morty had ever known in his life but...most of the time he acted like a jerk.

"What? What is it Rick? You're going to wake up everyone." Morty said his voice a nervous wreck.

"Now's not the time to be worrying about that Morty. Jus-*hic* just let me in." Rick said. Morty sighed. Rick had been drinking again. Rick was always drinking.

"Ok. Jeez, you're really scaring me Rick." Morty said opening the door. Rick fell through the door. He was oddly unbalanced. It was clear he had been drinking heavier than usual. Morty could smell the booze on his breath.

"Quit being such a pansy Morty. You're my grandson, not my granddaughter. Hell Summer has bigger testicles then you. Big hairy, sweety ones Morty. That hang down to her-" Rick ranted.

"Gross Rick! Just-just tell me why you're here!" Morty said.

"Come closer Morty. I got to tell you something. Man to man." Rick said motioning him over.

"Uh..ok Rick. I-I don't-" Morty said.

"Listen Morty, I know I've been tough on you. I've been a real *hic* bastard to you. *Belch* a real cosmic grade A-hole. " Rick said. His words sounded sincere. And something in his eyes looked...pained.

"W-well yeah. You kinda-you really have been Rick." Morty said, crossing his arms and scowling.

"I-I haven't been the best grandfather to you. I-I've been *hic* endangering your life Morty. But-but that's only because I wanted to show you the multiverse Morty. Really spend some good quality time with you. But I fuck it up. I've been an asshole Morty. A horrible, gaping asshole." Rick said.

"Y-you? You mean all that Rick." Morty said. God it felt good to hear him say that. That's all he had wanted him to say.

"Of course Morty. But I swear it will be different between us now. We'll travel the stars together Morty *hic* you and me and I'll be better. I won't be an asshat anymore *belch* Morty. It'll all change. You'll see." Rick said. Morty was sure this was a dream but when he pinched himself he didn't wake up.

"Tha-that sounds great Rick Y-you really mean this?" Morty asked.

"Of course Morty. Of course I mean it. Now let's you and me take a drive in my space car. I'll take you someplace *hic* someplace really special Morty. It will blow your mi-." Rick said. He didn't quite get finished as a blast from a laser rifle hit him dead in the forehead causing it to burst open. Morty screamed so loud he felt his vocal cords would burst.

"Don't be a pussy Morty. It's just point blank murder. You've seen this shit plenty of times before." A voice said. Morty didn't respond. He was barely conscious.

"How-why?" Morty murmured dumbly. He had no idea how this all happened.

"Cmon Morty. We've got to clean this shit up. Your parent's will be fucking furious if they find you with gore over the room." A voice said. Morty looked around. Gore? It was true. The room was covered in purple blood.

"Wha-what the fuck happened?" Morty asked.

"Fucking changeling Morty. A fucking shapeshifter. They can look like anyone so don't let your guard down *hic* Morty." Rick said as he took a device from his pocket and pressed a button. Very shortly the gore was sucked up into the remote control sized device.

"That-that wasn't you." Morty said.

"Nope. Just an imitation and a shallow one at that. Not nearly Rick-y enough." Rick said.

"B-but he said all those things..." Morty said. He felt numb and confused.

"What did he play the whole sentimental card? Typical. Shapeshifters can read your emotions Morty. So well they are practically psychic. Like to tell you what you want to hear." Rick said.

"O-Oh." Morty said, he was curled up in the fetal position, Rick had put the dead changeling, which now looked like a strange insect, into a duffel bag.

"Anyway, I'll *hic* see ya kid. Try to get to sleep will ya? We've got a lot of adventuring *belch* to do." Rick said and left the room.

Morty cried himself to sleep that night. In the garage, Rick did the same.


End file.
